Companies are striving for ways to enable their users, such as developers and administrators, to configure and/or operate a computing environment in a secure and efficient manner. Such users may find it useful to enable a user to execute multiple instances of code in individual secure environments. One of the challenges for enabling such a system is managing the loading and the use of resources (e.g., computing resources). Users or administrators are burdened with the task of configuring environments and loading resources on multiple occasions, even for tasks that are routinely and regularly performed. Computing resources may be used inefficiently to perform configurations and load resources often. Further, a delay may be encountered to execute code and configure or operate a computing system when such an environment and/or resources are not readily configured or loaded for use. In some instances, execution of custom code may enable unpermitted or unwanted access to computing resources of other processes, which may pose a security threat for sensitive environments in the computing system. Companies may benefit from a computing system that can manage the demands of users that wish to execute code often and to configure different environments based on the type of operations or code being executed.